Endurance's End
by qweeronion
Summary: It begins shortly after Lydia has been invited to accompany Mrs Forster to Brighton; Jane can take no more of her family's behaviour, at least for one day! Work-in-progress, I'm not sure how long it will be by the end. Pairings will eventually include Jane/OC and Elizabeth/Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

**Endurance's End - Chapter 1**

 _A/N: This is a work-in-progress and I understand entirely if people prefer not to read until it is finished. I have the plot and a tentative chapter outline so far, but I am not sure how long it will end up being. It begins shortly after Lydia has been invited to accompany Mrs Forster to Brighton. Pairings will eventually include Jane/OC and Elizabeth/Darcy.  
_ _To the many reviewers of 'Superior is as Superior Does', thank you all **very** much for your enthusiasm and kind words. When I have completed this story, I believe I will go back and continue 'Superior', but I do not wish to have more than one story being posted at a time. _

* * *

When Jane woke to another sunny May morning, Elizabeth was already gone from their room. Walking the woods and meadows no doubt, releasing her emotions in activity. It was not Jane's way to do the same, and as the reality of another day alone and without hope crashed down, her head began to ache.

However, one must not remain in bed all day so Jane made herself get up, wash and dress as she should. Breakfast with all the family awaited her and since Lydia was in the highest of spirits due to her forthcoming departure for Brighton, Jane found herself to be last one arriving at the table. She managed a gentle smile at Elizabeth and their father and concentrated on keeping her despondent mood and lack of genuine appetite from showing. It was hard work.

For a little while, Jane managed to _not hear_ her youngest sister and her mother planning their trip to the Meryton shops to begin outfitting Lydia. However, Kitty's abrupt flood of tears at being told – quite harshly – that _she_ would not be getting any new frocks today was just too much. Speaking over Lydia's careless offer of a new bonnet ribbon instead, Jane cried "It _**IS**_ unfair!" Her tone was so cross that Lizzy, Mr Bennet, Mary and Kitty all looked to Jane in astonishment.

"It's not _my_ fault…" began Lydia, in the gleeful, smug tone that they had all heard far too much of since the invitation had arrived yesterday.

"Oh yes it _is_!" returned Jane, not stopping even when Lydia gasped in affront and Mrs Bennet spluttered is surprise. "You with your shameful, shameless behaviour, you disgrace us _all_. It is your fault, yours and Mama's and _yours_ Papa. If you did not expose us all to so much ridicule, then we might be respectable. As it is, no sensible man – much less one wealthy enough to support us when Papa is gone – will marry any of us."

Protests were immediately voiced and Mr Bennet reached over to pat Jane's hand. "Such squeamish gentlemen who cannot bear a little ridicule –"

Jane yanked her hand away. " _ **No**_ **!** " she cried, "It is not so small a matter as that. Oh Papa! Do you not see? Do you truly not hear what is said of us? Do you truly not understand that with no inheritance, all any of your daughters have is our reputation? More, that the actions of one of us affects us all?" She drew in an unsteady breath – the room was deathly silent. "How can you, Papa? How can you countenance this Brighton scheme? Lydia's flirtation – her lack of propriety – her lack of any sense at all!" Turning to face the end of the table, where her mother was still attempting to make sense of such an outburst, Jane continued. "Mama, Lydia has no chance of marrying well at Brighton. To be sure the officers can be pleasant company, but there is none of them who would be able to support a penniless wife in more than the most meager of comfort. What does Lydia – what do _any_ of us – know about managing such a household? Lydia herself cannot even make her allowance last a month, much less a quarter! How can you encourage her in such foolishness?"

Mrs Bennet huffed and spoke a little sharply. "Lydia isn't about to marry one of them."

"She has not the sense to preserve her virtue for anyone more deserving!"

The entire family was shocked. Such words would be harsh from anyone – from gentle Jane, they were unprecedented.

"Last November was the happiest time of my life. An excellent gentleman admired me and I… I preferred him to any other I have ever met. But he left, Mama. He left without a word and his sisters have cut the acquaintance. Before him, there was Mr Fothergill. And before that was Mr Jameson.* Must I go on? The one constant, Mama, is _us_ , not them. Despite all the eligible gentlemen, none of us - aside from Lizzy – has ever been offered for." Jane did not look at anyone. She could not. "But you will send the silliest of us all to Brighton. How _do_ you think the officers will 'teach her her own insignificance', Papa? And if the best happens and they merely ignore her, have you considered that free from all restraint, she will stop at nothing to regain their attention? And being only _fifteen_ , do you really think she has the understanding to keep herself out of trouble?"

Elizabeth could follow Jane's reasoning all too well. Mary did as well, although she did not easily follow it to the unspoken conclusion. Kitty was puzzled but understanding was slowly dawning on her. Mrs Bennet and Lydia did not follow it well at all; the former was caught up in an effort to think of an officer who _would_ have enough money to marry and the latter perceived it only as an attempt to stop her fun.

Mr Bennet, however, was troubled. Despite his manners and neglect, he loved his eldest daughter and for the first time in he did not know how many years, he found himself wanting to fix the cause of her distress. Habit pressed him to shy away from acknowledging the truth of Jane's words and consequently, the guilt at having failed to protect and provide for his family. Instead, he looked down at his plate and finding the remains of his meal unappealing, he abruptly pushed back his chair and withdrew to his bookroom.

With her father gone, Jane gulped and almost as abruptly stood and fled the table herself, seeking refuge in a far corner of Longbourn's garden. Elizabeth followed her.

"Dearest Jane." Elizabeth said, dropping down beside her quietly sobbing sister and wrapping Jane in a comforting hug.

Jane could not speak; she merely buried her face in Lizzy's shoulder and sobbed. She had not known she could cry so much, but it seemed that once her emotions were thus freed, they would not release her easily.

Elizabeth had no words of comfort to offer and in seeing the depth of Jane's despair, she could not help shedding tears of her own. What comfort could either of them find in the ugly truth of their situation? She had been forced to face it herself a few scant weeks before in Hunsford.

Eventually, exhaustion brought Jane's tempest to a close and she managed to regain her now tattered cloak of serenity. "I am sorry, Lizzy, for such an outburst. It was very wrong of me."

The apology annoyed Elizabeth and she scolded her sister. "It was not wrong at all! We have all taken support from your goodness; you are surely entitled to express your feelings after so many years of patience!"

"But to speak so to our mother and father! No, Lizzy. It _was_ wrong of me."

"I cannot agree with you. However, I do not see that we must dwell on _your_ actions. Oh Jane! As much as I try, I cannot find a way forward! To stay at Longbourn forever is impossible, but how are we to find an agreeable match? We have tried waiting for single men of sufficient fortune to move into the neighbourhood. We have been to London with our aunt and uncle and, given there has been no one but your poor poet take notice of us, for five years it all comes to nothing."

Jane nodded sadly.

Elizabeth did not like the bleakness of her thoughts or her sister's expression and, as she ever had, sought the absurd to divert them. "Indeed, I am almost at the point of wondering if we should go to Kent and beg Lady Catherine to be of use to us!" she suggested most impishly.

"Lizzy!" Jane had to smile, although it was a much more wan expression than usual.

"Do you not think it a most excellent notion? For she is a most gracious and condescending patroness and dearly loves to be use!"

" _Lizzy!_ "

"Oh very well. I shall not suggest it again." Elizabeth smiled, lingering melancholy poorly masked by bittersweet amusement. "Come, we shall go wash our faces and fetch our bonnets and walk into Meryton to see what sweets the baker has today for I intend to treat you and will not accept a no!"

* * *

 _* Mr Fothergill and Mr Jameson are not of importance; they are just reasonably eligible gentlemen who have admired Jane in the past but have since moved on._


	2. Chapter 2

**Endurance's End - Chapter 2  
**

 _A/N: To everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed, thank you! It is deeply appreciated and welcomed. To address a couple of points raised, the one offer refered to by Jane in chapter 1 is Mr Collin's offering for Lizzy. While she knows of Mr Darcy, she would not, even in her anger, break Lizzy's confidances. Also, while we will hear from Bingley at some point, it will be brief. He never loved Jane enough to come back after all, and Jane will meet someone who loves her far too much to walk away! I hope you enjoy this chapter, but please do not assume I will always post so fast. I have three kids and I'm currently battling with depression and some other mental health issues; writing is a solace and hopefully it will continue to be. Thanks again for reading!_

* * *

As Jane and Elizabeth returned to the house, they could not miss the cries emanating from the parlour. Lydia's hysterics were putting even their mother's greatest performances to shame and exchanging a wondering look, they hastened to fetch bonnets and pelisses so they might absent themselves.

Jane was changing her slippers for boots when Kitty slipped into the hall. "Jane!" cried Kitty in a semi-whisper. "Where do you go?"

"Lizzy and I are about to walk into Meryton -" Jane replied mildly, looking up as Elizabeth returned from advising Mrs Hill of their intentions. "We were planning to visit the bakers."

"Oh, do let me come with you!" begged Kitty hastily, dashing to fetch her own bonnet.

Jane and Elizabeth made no objection to the request and the three sisters walked out together. They made their way in silence for some minutes before Kitty finally spoke. "Papa changed his mind."

Jane winced.

"About Lydia's trip to Brighton?" queried Elizabeth cautiously.

"Yes. When Mama finished her breakfast, she called for the carriage and Papa came out of his bookroom and canceled it. He told Mama he had thought about it and Lydia was not to go to Brighton. Mama objected but Papa just shut himself back into his bookroom and locked the door!"

"Poor Lydia!" cried Jane. As much as she had abhorred the scheme, she could not help but feel sympathy for her baby sister's disappointment.

Elizabeth looked skywards and threw up her hands in exasperation. "Poor Lydia indeed!" she returned sharply. "Stopped from exposing us all to shame and thus perhaps not blighting the prospects of all us, her included!"

Jane sighed, her expression displaying her unhappiness. "It must be for the best," she allowed sadly.

Kitty looked from one sister to the other and her forehead crinkled as she thought. "Jane… Lizzy… why are you… how would Lydia expose us to shame?" she asked in a small voice, her expression pleading.

"Kitty, do you truly not understand?" cried Elizabeth.

Jane paused in her walk and drew Kitty into a quick embrace. "Oh Kitty, I wish we did not have to explain!"

The rest of the walk was spent in earnest conversation and Jane and Elizabeth spelled out in painful detail the impropriety of Lydia's behaviour, her lack of experience, how unscrupulous men would not refrain from taking advantage of her and the consequences of such a thing would be on the Bennet's already shaky reputation. Kitty had always been affronted by their advice and censure in the past but at last she was listening.

Upon reaching Meryton, Elizabeth guided their steps towards the house where Colonel Forster lived, explaining that Hill gave her a note to deliver from Mr Bennet. Jane and Kitty did not ask the contents; they could guess well enough. Once the note was delivered to the Colonel's hand, they then walked on to the baker and Elizabeth treated them all to a sweet sticky bun. They sat by the green, greedily eating their buns and licking their fingers as they had done as children. No one stopped to talk with them although several acquaintances greeted them in passing.

Unwilling to talk more of sensitive matters in so public a place, they kept their conversation trivial. Kitty was happy to hear stories of their young cousins in London and they all giggled over the antics Jane described. Eventually, Kitty suggested they should call ont heir aunt Phillips and as Jane and Elizabeth's moods had mellowed, they agreed.

Mrs Phillips was easily as silly as her sister and had always been vulgar but despite her penchant for gossip, she was genuinely kind and generous at heart. She welcomed her nieces most happily and when she asked why she had not seen Lydia and Mrs Bennet come to shop yet, Kitty blurted out that they wouldn't be shopping for Mr Bennet had changed his mind.

"Oh dear! Oh gracious! Poor poor Lydia!" cried Mrs Phillips energetically. "Did your dear father give a reason? Is she ill? Has something happened to my sister?"

Jane blushed a violent pink and Elizabeth hastily stammered an explanation that perhaps Mr Bennet did not wish to part with his youngest.

Mrs Phillips dismissed that idea at once and, her gaze locking onto Jane's embarrassment, pursued the question. Kitty was entirely unable to withstand the inquisition and Jane did not fare much better and it was not long before their aunt had the whole story of Jane's outburst at breakfast.

Elizabeth expected her aunt to take Mrs Bennet's part but she was swiftly proved wrong.

"My dear Jane," cried Mrs Phillips, "How distressed you have been! Such a sad business with Bingley! I am not surprised it pressed even your sweet temper beyond the end of your endurance! You are right of course. Such great men are not likely to connect themselves with the likes of us." She continued in this vein for some minutes, lamenting all Jane had gone through and the lack of great matches in the neighbourhood. She did not see that it was the behaviour of their family that was an issue; she repined their lack of fortune and connections and blamed it all on the evil of Longbourn being entailed away.

Unfortunately, the thought of the entail brought to mind Mr Collins and Elizabeth's refusal and from attempting to console Jane, Mrs Phillips was moved to scold Elizabeth for her foolishness yet again. Elizabeth did not allow her aunt to provoke her and soon managed to turn the conversation to the doings of Meryton, something that occupied the conversation until the sisters took their leave and walked back to Longbourn.

* * *

That evening, Mr and Mrs Phillips dined alone and Mrs Phillips spoke to her husband most feelingly about Jane's plight. "I wish I could think of a way to assist them, my dear. I shall write to all my acquaintance and inquire!"

Mr Phillips said little in reply but the issue was of sufficient import that he mentioned it a day later in a letter to his brother.

* * *

Mrs Bennet spent four days sympathising with her youngest daughter but Lydia's hysterics did not abate. Jane and Elizabeth spent their time chiefly with Kitty and the three took every excuse they could contrive to be away from the house. Mary would not be moved from her studies and her music and Mr Bennet spent most of his waking hours behind the now locked door of his bookroom. It had seemed almost as if it would go on forever but Mrs Bennet was a woman of uncertain temper and Lydia's incessant complaints finally misstepped.

" _Enough_!" Mrs Bennet screeched at the dinner table. "Lydia, be quiet! Oh my poor nerves!"

Lydia pouted and whined some more.

Mrs Bennet erupted from her seat and, taking a firm hold of Lydia's ear, marched upstairs and relieved her feelings by delivering several sharp smacks to her daughter's bottom before sending her to bed. Having finally gained the silence she had demanded, she returned downstairs exuding an unusual satisfaction. Discovering her husband still at the table, she immediately expressed her indignation that his intransigence should have driven them to this!

Mr Bennet eyed his wife in wonder and replied that it was rather Lydia's intransigence that had so disturbed the household.

Mrs Bennet immediately retorted that she had been monstrously ill used and once dinner was over, she retired to her room with a headache.

* * *

The next morning brought rain enough to keep all the Bennets indoors. Lydia's offense of the previous evening was not mentioned although the shock of her treatment had served some purpose – in fear of being sent back to her room, she stayed quiet and occupied herself by tearing apart an old bonnet. Mrs Bennet was lamenting that her head was still paining her and her nerves would not settle when a visitor arrived.

"Sister! I have wonderful news!" Mrs Phillips cried as soon as she entered, brandishing a letter before them.

"Oh sister! What news? From whom?"

"It is from my sister Phillips."* answered Mrs Phillips, referring to the wife of her husband's brother. "I shall read it out at once!

" _My dear sister Phillips,_

 _My husband shared with me the plight of your nieces and the deplorable lack of prospects in Meryton that his brother mentioned in his last letter and I mentioned it to my dear friend, Mrs Stratton._

Mrs Phillips broke off in her reading to remind them that Mr Stratton was the gentleman who had granted Mr James Phillips the living at Upper Dorring.

" _The Strattons son married last year but their eldest daughter is still unattached and right now, they are hosting a house party and they have no less than seven most eligible gentlemen visiting, -"_

Mrs Bennet gasped. "Oh sister!"

" _\- along with several young ladies. There has long been planned a May Ball at the assembly rooms for next Saturday and the Stratton's guests are quite determined to attend so they may dance. Mrs Stratton, however, is concerned there are not enough young ladies present for the dance to come off well. Therefore, she suggested I should invite some of your neices to visit so there may be enough partners for all the young people."_

"Yes!" cried Mrs Bennet. "Oh, it is just the thing! Seven eligible gentlemen! I shall go distracted!"

" _If it is all agreeable, send them to us on Friday. Mrs Stratton has most generously offered to send their carriage to meet them at the coaching inn in Jopley which is remarkably near the half way mark from Meryton. We can return them the following Wednesday in the same manner as that is the only day the Stratton carriage can be spared. Write me at once with the details. I fear I have only the one room I can spare here at the parsonage, however, so I must beg you only send me two or perhaps three girls if they are not so very large._

 _Your sister, Mrs James Phillips."_

For perhaps three or even four seconds after Mrs Phillips finished reading the letter, there was silence. Then the excitement erupted; Lydia demanded she be allowed to go in recompense for her disappointment, Mary disclaimed any interest in being one of the party and Mrs Bennet babbled about dresses and shoe roses.

When Mrs Bennet finally remembered to apply to Mr Bennet for permission, the matter was settled. Jane was to go and Jane insisted Elizabeth accompany her. Lydia would _not_ go; her mother would not hear of it for Lydia must be here to properly farewell the militia (who were set to depart on Monday). Kitty wavered between wishing to attend the farewell party for the regiment versus wishing to go with Jane and Elizabeth and Jane settled the matter by asking for Kitty to come with her. To Upper Dorring, therefore, Jane, Elizabeth and Kitty were to go.

* * *

* To clarify, in this universe, Mr Phillips has a younger brother, Mr James Phillips, who went into the church. You'll meet him and his wife and kids in future chapters. He holds a living in Upper Dorring which, for the purposes for this story, is situated about 5 hours by carriage from Meryton and is, in essentials, just another country town akin to Meryton or Lambton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Endurance's End - Chapter 3  
**

 _A/N: To everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed, thank you! It is deeply appreciated and welcomed. Right now, it looks like there will be 14-15 chapters in total. Bingley will make a very brief appearance in Chapter 7, which is also when Darcy will show up. I do not think this will be at angsty; there will be some confusions and misunderstandings as well as some very silly 16 year old girls but even they will get their HEAs.  
_

 _Editted to add: A big_ **thank you** _to the reviewers who pointed out typos. I've updated to fix them._

* * *

After dinner on Thursday, Mr Bennet discreetly called Jane into his bookroom. "I have been avoiding this," he confessed wryly. "But I cannot send you off tomorrow without acknowledging the truth of your words last week."

"Oh Papa!" cried Jane, guilt written across her face. "Please do not… I should have spoken as I did, it was most unfair and improper."

"Jane, Jane. You are too good!" answered Mr Bennet. "I know you have not been happy these past months, my dear, and I am sorry I teased you so. But I hope you will not pine for Mr Bingley much longer – he is most unworthy of your esteem."

When she saw the expression of genuine sympathy and affection on her father's face, Jane only barely held back her tears. "I know he is, Papa. If he was not serious in his attentions, then he should not have distinguished me as he did, and if he _was_ serious, then his continued absence speaks poorly of his resolve." Her voice barely rose above a whisper as she blushed and fretted to speak so ill of someone she had thought of so highly.

"Did he speak to you of his affections?"

"No… it was ever implied and never spoken. At least I have not that pain!"

"Then you must let go of your attachment to him! Such misery as I have seen in you will do your health no good. Go to Upper Dorring tomorrow; dance with as many young men as you may and promise me to find something to laugh at!"

Jane could only offer a watery smile. "Oh Papa! I do promise!"

"Very well. Now, I do have something more mundane to speak of; Phillips tells me his brother's resources will be stretched a little to entertain guests, so before you go to bed, would you speak to Mrs Hill and put together a basket to take? I know we've conserves still from last year and the orchards have done well; we've plenty to spare to show them our appreciation.

Such a task was very agreeable to Jane and she was pleased to have a little more respite from her mother's flutterings and admonishments.

* * *

The three sisters, attended by Longbourn's single footman, set off just after eight on Friday morning. They were to break their fast at Jopley and Jane had not been surprised when their father slipped them some extra funds to ensure they could treat themselves similarly on the way home. It was a merry party; Lizzy and Kitty were both in high spirits and their animated discussion of bonnets and lace, dance tunes and what moves were their favourite should they be so lucky as to stand at the top of a set and call the figures, and how ridiculous poetry could render a person (Lt. Saunderson wrote a few lines to Kitty when he heard she would be absent for their farewell party).

When they arrived at Jopley, the place proved to be of only moderate interest for there was nothing much to distinguish it from any other small coaching town. They settled down at breakfast at the inn and were only half done when the Stratton carriage arrived, bringing an bright-eyed but elderly lady.

"I'm Mrs Kettering," she introduced herself cheerfully. "My husband's been gone more than twenty years now, he was the parson at Upper Dorring before Mr Phillips. I have a little cottage in the village now, and Mrs Stratton, she thought you'd like to be met by someone more than a servant my dears!"

The Bennets welcomed her graciously, and invited her to join their meal, which she did with excessive gratitude.

"Now then, Mrs Phillips, she said there was Jane, which must be you, my dear, for she said you were a beauty and indeed you are!" Mrs Kettering exclaimed. "Not that your sisters are not as well, to be sure, but they are both dark and I am sure Mrs Phillips said Jane was fair."

Jane blushed but confirmed she was the eldest and identified her sisters as Elizabeth and Catherine.

"And you have two more sisters at home?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Elizabeth, as Jane had just picked up her cup. "Mary and Lydia remained at home."

"Oh my… five girls! And your father's estate entailed away I'm told - 'tis a tragedy, that it is!" Mrs Kettering did not eat a great deal; she was too busy talking. From exclaiming over the Bennet's situation, she launched into a meandering exposition of the various families of Upper Dorring who also had an excess of daughters.

Very little further conversation was required from the sisters as they finished breakfast and the Longbourn footman approached to advise that their baggage was all secured to the Stratton carriage and everything was ready to go. Jane attended to payment and they all boarded the carriage.

It was a better vehicle than the Bennet's; newer and better sprung, if somewhat less spacious. However, there was still ample room for their party of four. Once back on the road, Mrs Kettering took up the conversation and in between stories of the villagers of Upper Dorring, she managed to confirm various details about the Bennets. It had been clear from what she had said in the inn that the bare facts of their situation were no secret and as Mrs Kettering rattled away, it was plain that the Phillips had not obfuscated anything.

Eventually, Kitty ventured a question about the Stratton's guests and Mrs Kettering's chatter immediately took a more useful turn.

"It is quite the house party! Master Stratton, the eldest son, is lately married and his new wife has both her older brothers visiting. Then there are two friends of Master Stratton, who he knows from school and Oxford. That makes… oh, four, yes indeed, that is four of them. Of the others, one is a cousin, he's only twenty my dears, and still has several terms still at Oxford before he graduates. He's intended for the church I understand. And then there is Miss Stratton's school friend, a Miss McKendall along with her brother and her cousin. Very handsome they are, even if their family estate is in Scotland!

"But I would be careful, my dears. Young Mr McKendall has been most attentive to Miss Stratton and of the others… well, most of them don't have their independence yet, and there's few young gentlemen who can afford to imprudence when it comes to the question of a wife. Mr Townsend, that's the Stratton cousin, as I said, he's only twenty. He's certainly not a marriage prospect for anyone yet, although apparently he is an _excellent_ dancer. Master Stratton's friends, now I must advise caution. I suspect they would want a wife to bring at least three or four thousand and their fathers might well not approve a match with less."

Jane and Elizabeth listened to the warnings without surprise; despite the excitement that 'seven eligible gentlemen!' had generated in their mother and aunt, they had doubted from the start that more than one or two might really be viable prospects. Kitty, however, was somewhat distressed and was much less adept at maintaining her composure than her sisters.

"Oh dearie, do not take it to heart!" cried Mrs Kettering when she paused in her expounding long enough to see Kitty's expression. "I merely did not wish to see your expectations too high! One thing I can assure you is that no matter how likely or not any of the gentlemen are to offer you their hearts, I am absolutely assured they all greatly enjoy a country dance! And, you know, to be so fond of dancing is a excellent step towards falling in love!" Such an exclamation diverted the discourse to what dances were likely to be called at the May Ball, how many couple were expected to attend, which tunes the local musicians knew well and which were rarely played. Such frippery topics filled the remainder of the journey.

* * *

After waving off three daughters that morning, Mrs Bennet, had only Mary and Lydia to accompany her to a party at Lucas Lodge. It was a lively evening; Mary obliged them with various airs on the pianoforte so Lydia and the other young ladies could dance with the officers and if there was a little bit of frenzy in the atmosphere, it is only to be expected when so many young ladies' hearts are breaking.

When they arrived back at Longbourn, Mary immediately sought her bed and Lydia, worn out by dancing at every opportunity, was not long in following. Mrs Bennet sat beside her bed for several minutes, her mind tumbling restlessly over memories of everything that had happened since last Michaelmas. Feeling inexplicably unsettled, she sought her husband and found him sitting up in his bed, reading.

"Oh Thomas!" she said fretfully, "Such a sad, sad business of poor Jane's!"

Mr Bennet peered over his glasses, somewhat startled to find his quiet invaded by his wife. "Did not the party at Lucas Lodge go well?"

"Oh it was delightful! So lively – Mary played for the dancing and Lydia did not sit out even once! She's very popular with the officers; they will miss her so!"

"I am sure the officers will find plenty of other silly girls to dance with in Brighton."

Mrs Bennet sniffed and settled herself in the chair beside the bed. "Lydia would have had such fun. I still do not understand why you had to change your mind!"

"Fanny, I do not wish to discuss it."

Mrs Bennet sniffed again before sighing deeply. "I suppose Jane was right, however. There are very few suitable husbands to be found in the regiment."

"She was perfectly right in that."

"So you must take us to London."

"I have no idea of doing any such thing!"

"Thomas!" cried Mrs Bennet in agitation. "Thomas, you must! Please, we must get at least some of them married and settled! If they do not marry before you die, they shall be condemned to end old maids, you know they will! What kind of a future is that for our daughters, our precious little girls?"

Mr Bennet would have preferred to continue reading his Greek and not had this conversation at all. He did not like facing the truth of his obligations. "No one will be in London at this time of year, Fanny.

"But if we are to go for the Season next year, we must be prepared! There will be much to do… we shall have to plan most carefully to see the girls all outfitted and everything done!"

"No, Fanny." Mr Bennet knew he had to put his foot down now. "No. We cannot afford a Season in London."

"But Thomas!" came the wail.

Mr Bennet carefully set his book and his glasses safely beside the bed and reached out for his wife. Drawing her into his arms, he kissed away her tears. "We shall go to Bath. I have several acquaintances there and the cost will not be nearly so much as London."

"Oh Thomas!" Mrs Bennet kissed him back.

"Stay with me tonight, Fanny." he said gently, and there was nothing more spoken that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Endurance's End - Chapter 4  
**

 _A/N: Thank you dear readers, for your patience. I had hoped to get this chapter out faster, but a trifling little cold interfered. I can't say I'm totally happy with it, since I resorted to describing events rather than showing them, but really... I just wanted to get through the boring stuff and introduce a certain very special someone. Please review - I don't have a beta and I'm not sure if everything in here made sense!  
_

* * *

When the carriage finally arrived at the Upper Dorring parsonage, all the occupants were eager to get out and stretch away the cramps at last. Mr and Mrs James Phillips were both on the door step to greet them and cheerfully insist they be called Aunt and Uncle. Mrs Kettering took her leave; her cottage was only a few minutes walk away and she assured them they would see her again soon.

Elizabeth could not help comparing it all to parsonage at Hunsford and was quite relieved at the differences. Mr Phillips did not detain them beyond his succinct welcome and Mrs Phillips ushered them straight to the room they would stay in so they could wash. The house itself appeared much the same in size, but there was less neatness and more cheerfulness in evidence. The bedroom was small and they all understood at once that the three of them would be somewhat cramped indeed. Still, it would be perfectly tolerable for a stay of only five nights.

Once they were all presentable again, they ventured down the stairs and discovered the parlour, where Mrs Phillips reiterated her welcome and introduced a well dressed, plumply pretty lady of middle years as Mrs Stratton. Also present was a girl of about fourteen who was evidently practicing the art of serving tea; she was introduced as Sarah, the Phillip's eldest daughter. Everything was agreeable; the lemon biscuits were sublime and Mrs Stratton was voluble in her assurances that they should be dancing every dance tomorrow night.

The remainder of the day passed pleasantly. Mrs Phillips was a busy woman; once tea was done, she had to speak to their cook and check on the nursery, return to the still room to attend to tasks there before hurrying out with a basket to fetch some shopping. Sarah was left to entertain their guests , which did perfectly well until she had to walk out to fetch three of her siblings fomr the village school. The Bennets were very willing to accompany her for a walk, and when they were back and Sarah admitted she too had chores to see to, Jane immediately volunteered their help. In short order, Jane had gone to help Sarah in the nursery while Kitty and Elizabeth accompanied ten-year-old Henry and nine-year-old Lucy into the garden to weed and listen to stories of their family, from Jem*, the eldest, who was away at university, much missed and due home tomorrow for a short visit, to Frederick and Robert who bracketed Sarah in age and had both joined the Navy, down to their younger siblings, Timothy, Luke and Anna.

It became clear that the Phillips had only three servants – a cook, a housemaid and a nursery maid. Their situation, while obviously a happy one, was something of a shock to Kitty and that night, as the sisters settled into bed together, Kitty hesitantly broached the subject. "Do you think the Phillips have a good living?"

"Oh yes!" cried Lizzy, with wry amusement. "Nine children on only five hundred a year – I am glad you brought that basket from Longbourn, Jane!"

"Papa said that our uncle had mentioned and it isn't like we cannot spare it."

"I felt quite stupid today," interjected Kitty anxiously. "I have never done chores like they do. But five hundred a year! It's more than most of the militia have, and I had thought they would be good husbands, but I do not think I could live like this!" Her little outburst came out somewhat jumbled. "And _we_ shall only have _fifty_ pounds a year when Mama is gone!"

Jane looked at Elizabeth and they both sighed. "That is another reason I was so cross over Lydia," said Jane sadly. "You are right, the Phillips have a better income than most of the militia, and you can see for yourself just what would be demanded of a wife in such a situation. None of us have been educated for _this_ , Kitty dear."

Elizabeth took up the subject. "It is not that one could not be happy in this situation, it is just… well, you are right. _We_ have never been required to do such chores as Mrs James Phillips must. We've never been taught economy either, and I daresay we should have much to learn to try and make a small income go a long way. Truthfully, Kitty, we have little but our charms to recommend us to the men who would be able to keep us in a style like we live at Longbourn."

"But Lizzy…" Kitty struggled to find the words to express her sudden fears.

"But nothing," Jane answered gently. "We shall manage. However, we must not – _dare not –_ behave without care for our reputations, Kitty. If one of us should be disgraced, it will materially damage the prospects of the rest. We have a chance here, to represent our family with credit, and while I hardly hold out hopes for any serious suitor from one dance and such a short stay, we cannot neglect to make the most of it."

With such determinations, the sisters settled to sleep.

* * *

The following evening, the three Bennets were attending to each other's hair in preparation for the ball when Elizabeth teasingly reminded Jane that their father had ordered her to find something to laugh at tonight.

"Oh but Lizzy!" exclaimed Kitty, "Jane is still violently in love with Mr Bingley! She has not laughed these six months put together and you cannot order her to do so now!"

Jane's smiles vanished and to Elizabeth's surprise, she saw guilt mixed with Jane's suddenly somber expression. "Kitty," said Jane as she set down her comb carefully. "Lizzy, I was not violently in love with Mr Bingley, and you mustn't say that I ever was."

"But you have been pining for him!" cried Kitty in surprise, as Elizabeth looked at Jane in astonishment.

"No." Jane's denial was absolute. "I liked Mr Bingley. I respected him, esteemed him… I was infatuated even, but I was not in love with him. Rather, he was my first real prospect for a good match, and given what I believed of his character and situation, I certainly was eagar to prefer him. He was very amiable and his attentions were such that could attach any young woman. Since I was so ready to be pleased by him, is it any wonder that it appeared I was? But I was ever complacent, you must know that I was. We conversed much but there was never much of great substance in what we said. There was no solidity to any of my visions of a future life with him and he never seemed to have any particular notions of it either. In truth, what I have been pining for is not _Mr Bingley_ but rather the prospect of leaving Longbourn, the security of an excellent income and the hope of having children of my own. I have no doubt he and I could have made a happy marriage, and that my esteem would have deepened as it should, but… Lizzy, Mr Darcy was right. My heart wasn't touched and I am now convinced that if it had been, I could not have concealed it."

As Elizabeth sat dumbfounded by Jane's confession, Kitty exclaimed over the mention of Mr Darcy. Some explanation was necessary, but Elizabeth gave as little as she could. Their time was running short and they only just descended the stairs in time for the arrival of the Stratton's carriage.

Inside the carriage was the younger Mr Townsend, the cousin of the Strattons and it turned out, a long time friend of Jem Phillips. The two shared lodgings at Oxford and despite their youth, escorted the Bennets with impeccable manners. They were some of the last to arrive at the ball, for the carriage had had to first bring Mr and Mrs Stratton before being sent round to fetch the guests from the parsonage.

The assembly rooms of Upper Dorring had been recently refurbished and they had been most fashionably decorated for the evenings entertainment. Mr Townsend and Jam very correctly took their charges directly to Mrs Stratton who immediately assigned Mr Townsend to dance the first with Kitty. Jane and Elizabeth were bustled across the room and presented to their hostess's choices: for Jane, it was Mr Giles MacKendall, cousin of Miss Stratton's suitor, and for Elizabeth, Major Chanuer, brother of the new Mrs Stratton. The first set was forming and all three Bennets lined up together.

Contrary to the fears expressed in the letter from Mrs James Phillips, there was no lack of young women at the ball. However, Elizabeth quickly discerned that the vast majority were not gentry. She, Jane and Kitty were clearly more fashionably and expensively dressed than most and consequently, they were in much demand as dancing partners. When they broke at last for supper, Kitty was in high spirits as she chattered about how much fun she was having and how much she was being admired.

Elizabeth gave Jane a most expressive look as Kitty eagerly declared that she had never had so many handsome partners and that she would have so much to tell Lydia about when they returned home. Without Lydia's noisy presence, Kitty's expressions, while no less giddy and giggly than normal, were not nearly so indecorous.

Jane smiled.

To Elizabeth, a smile from Jane was quite insufficient and she turned all her wit to teasing Jane about the not-inconsiderable admiration _she_ had received. As supper ended, Elizabeth's increasingly outrageous comments succeeded at last in drawing a heartfelt laugh from Jane.

* * *

At that moment, the Honorable Mr Alexander Chanuer, happened to be looking in the direction of the Bennets. He had vaguely noted Miss Bennet from a distance but they had not yet been introduced, a matter he knew that instant that he had to remedy as soon as possible. She was a beauty when she smiled to be sure, but when she laughed, she was _incomparable_.

It took very little time to procure the introduction that Alexander wished for – he needed only to apply to his younger brother who had danced with all three Miss Bennets earlier. Unfortunately, it was too late for him to secure either of the two next pairs of dances but to his great relief, the last set of the evening was unclaimed and Miss Bennet somewhat shyly promised it to him. To keep himself busy while he waited, Alexander successfully attained Elizabeth as a partner for the next set, and spent it asking about her family in general and her sister in particular. Therefore, when he was at last able to stand up with Miss Bennet, Alexander had no need to waste his precious half hour on inanities; he leapt directly into asking Jane about herself.

As for Jane, she had not taken particular note of Mr Chanuer before they were introduced; he was sufficiently handsome to meet with general approval but not so striking that he had stood out. Yet for the two pairs of dances with perfectly amiable partners, she found her thoughts returning again and again to the look in Mr Chanuer's dark green eyes when he had asked to dance with her. Discovering she could not put it from her mind, she resolved to decipher it.

Their dance did not help one whit towards that end as it passed much too fast. It seemed like they had only just begun when Jane found she was curtsying at it's conclusion.

"May I call on you tomorrow?"

The question brought a blush to Jane's cheeks but she assented to Mr Chanuer's request. As he escorted her to the carriage – and her sisters – and handed her in, she felt giddy, dazed and altogether discomposed.

* * *

 _* Jem is a nickname for James; the eldest Phillips son is named James after his father and called Jem to easily distinguish him._


End file.
